Wild Ride
by DemonicLightning
Summary: Siobhann didn't expect her life to be a cliché of ifs? dos and don'ts. Turns out it isn't. Damn... just warning you no slashyness. Season 4 onwards
1. The Beginning

**I Own NOTHING! apart from my own ideas**

**THAT'S IT!**

**My mum owns herself. the child is actually me, I wasn't born that year (much later) but it did actually snow on the day I was born. so enjoy...**

* * *

**Wild Ride**

_**England 1987 April 12th 8:00pm**_

Nurses rushed through the corridors in mild panic, as the head nurse barked orders. Doctors swarmed the room, it seems the young woman's labour wasn't going as well as the doctors had hoped. "More Gas! This needs to be as painless as possible for her!" The Main Doctor shouted, making more of the nurses jump and scatter to meet the request. unnoticed by anyone. The doctor's eyes were black.

The labour was intense. but after three and a half hours the baby had been born, The nurses swarmed around the new mother, cooing at the babe in her arms. "She's gorgeous" one of the nurses whispered. "Yes" the mother whispered quietly "She's my little blessing... My little Miracle." the nurses continued to worship the new born with compliments, as the doctor who had attended the birthing died horrendously in the car park of the hospital. Reported in the newspapers as suicide. Although under the headline people would see the story on the freak snow they had that night, exactly at 7:45pm, the same time our little Miracle was born.

_**Elsewhere in ****Montgomery, Alabama**_

"Dean...?" a small voice asked, shifting from under the covers where it was situated, to reveal a small child the age of four with a mop of brown hair and large eyes staring at another child across the room infront of a t.v.

"Yeah Sam." the other child replied looking at his younger brother with interest. "When's dad gonna be back?" the older child sighed at the question "Soon Sammy, go back to sleep, okay?" "m'kay..." was the tired reply earned before Sam resettled himself into the covers. Dean shook his head gently, the Eight year old gave another sigh looking wiser beyond his years.

'Where are you dad?'

_**Back in England April 12th 11:31pm**_

The hospital was silent, the new mother resting in a peaceful sleep. Lights flickered vengfully as a male appeared beside the young woman "Lisa..." he murmured putting his hand affectionatly on her shoulder. Lisa bolted from her sleep in surprise and fear "What-" she started, but was shushed by the male as he sat on the edge of her bed "It's alright Dear." He chuckled quietly with affection. She smiled, love shining through as she slowly got up to walk over to the crib that held their child. He stood stunned as he looked inside the crib, as she walked around him and then held on gently to his bicep. "Isn't she beautiful..." she whispered gently, "Yes" he murmured "Her name is Siobhann... My little star." The Baby in question simply gurgled in response to the male and the name he had given her. Grasping at his fingers gently.

He sighed sadly before turning to his chosen "Your leaving?" she questioned, upset. "Yes, they will search for me, my dear and if they find me. They will kill me. I have been here far to long." He said tired, lines of frustration creasing on his face. "Look after yourself and her won't you? Teach her how to Shine." he whispered mournfully sharing a quick kiss with Lisa "Of course..." she whispered hoarsely, feeling lump build in her throat and tears pool in her eyes, he walked her over to the bed, helping her to lie down "goodnight." she whispered stealing another quick kiss. he shook his head "No" he sighed looking at her gently, as her eyes began to close "Goodbye beloved."

The lights flickered once again. But the man was already gone.

* * *

**Right... I think that went pretty well for an opening.**

**I've given hints to who the father is already. Tell me if you think you know. I'd like to see if your right or not...**

**Oh! tell me if I've made any mistakes please, it bugs me when I do that. I hate Wordpad!**


	2. Memories

**I Own NOTHING! apart from my own ideas**

**THAT'S IT!**

**Ok Second Chapter... Hurray!**

* * *

**Memories**

_**1990 May 14th 11:24am**_

The three year old giggled happily at the older child, squealing loudly as she was picked up again and span around rapidly "Faster, Faster" she squealed, the other child simply grinned and span her round faster "You'll fly so high little sister, even higher than our father." she laughed happily in return, not understanding the importance of what was just said, by the older child.

The child in question looked around 13 years old, about to enter the teenage stage of his life. Raven black hair sat on his head and waved wildly as he spun Siobhann around, Lisa stood on the patio watching the two fondly. A taller male came out from the house and stood beside her, towering over the petit woman, as he was 6'2ft. "Siobhann!" He yelled fondly, a hint of distress entering his voice. The three year old giggled before tottering over to him "Yes daddy?" He kept his eyes on the older child in the garden, before answering "Let's go inside, ok? Sweetheart." Siobhann simply nodded but looked at her father inquisitively as she took his hand "I'm a star daddy, not a heart." she chirped sweetly before running inside the house.

Stephen simply looked towards Lisa for answers, but shook his head and entered inside when he realised she was watching the older child. Unknown and unoticed by him a lone tear slid down her cheek. "Samatoshi, sweetie? I think it's time you go home" The older child simply looked up at her, the illusion of blue eyes disappeared revealing red eyes, that stared at her "I don't want to." he cried as he ran over to her, clinging tightly to her skirt, causing it to crease. "But you need to" She hummed gently into his hair as she placed a tender kiss upon his head "Won't you're mother be worried about you?"

A dark chuckle left Samatoshi as he clung tighter to Lisa's skirt "No" he growled "She care's for no one but herself" Lisa sighed as she combed her hand through his hair, nodding in understanding. she murmured to herself quietly "You stupid creature, Lillith..."

* * *

**Right that's it for now, I have now introduced the Half-Brother. Also given a few more hints, to the mysterious father.**

**I'm sorry if Chapters 2 and 3 are confusing, but these are Siobhann's Memories.**


	3. Lost Life

**I Own NOTHING! apart from my own ideas**

**THAT'S IT!**

**Sorry if these flashbacks are confusing anyone, but they are important...**

* * *

**Lost Life**

_**1996 may 28th 2:00am**_

She hid under covers, cowering. Whatever it was had tried to speak to her and now it was in her room.

The lump on the bed was deathly still, not even breathing after a few minutes the lump wiggled and curled up in the covers, whispering the word 'Drake' before looking to where the entity resided. falling into and uneasy sleep.

The figure in the corner stood stock still, slightly stunned at being named. Before sighing 'So much for protecting her...'

_**2003 june 13th 1:20am**_

Tears dripped down her face as she cried, she was only sixteen.

Her father had walked out last year on her and her mother, and now she didn't even have her mother.

She was dead.

Killed, ripped apart, her heart taken. Siobhann vowed she'd kill anything like whatever did this, to protect anyone else from this horrifying experience. She walked away from the carnage with only her essentials, Laptop, clothes, some food. as she headed toward's someone she could trust.

...Georgia.

_**2003 June 13th 3:25am**_

The first time he tried to speak to her she'd freaked and hid inside her bed. deciding that wasn't the best idea, he hadn't tried again. well until she'd nearly died anyway...

"Who the fuck are you?" she yelped, after he'd completely destroyed the Creatures, she wasn't sure what they were, but they'd been after her trying to grab her and pull at her skin. Yelling about 'how sweet her screams would be'. She couldn't understand why they were after her. What did she do to derserve this?

The male simply grinned at the question she'd asked, glad to finally meet his charge face to face "Those darling, were humans posessed by demons, dead to the world already. But who I am well... I'm your guardian demon. but you can call me Drake, fitting name you gave me darling." She blinked at him and then proceeded to faint. Drake caught her, before shaking her gently "Siobhann... Shit..."

He sighed lifting the teen into his arms. He'd watched over her for seven years and learned this little quirk happened when she was under severe stress, usually she went to sleep by choice, appearently her body had decided for her. He held her gently in one arm as he pressed his free hand to her head. his eye's turned black, with red slitted pupils. "Hmmm..." he blinked at her, eyes returning to normal "To Georgia's it is." he sighed, shifting her into a more comfortable position in his arms. He grinned as he looked at her "Sleep well, kiddo... You're gonna need it."

_**2003 June 13th 5:26am**_

Gerogia woke. Completely startled at the banging at on the front door, she sighed hoping whoever it was would go away... it was way too early for this. She sat up about to yell about appropriate times to have a crisis, to the visitor. When the banging abruptly stopped, she could feel another one of her intense headaches come on "Not now..." she whispered hoarsely, clinging to her bedside table. As her headache subsided, she turned and promptly fell onto her bed, seeing a young male no older than his early 20's standing in the middle of her room, Carrying her best friend, asleep in his arms. She looked at him, he stared right back at her. She shakely stood taking her sister like friend from the stranger's arms "Is this is your fault I'm going to kill you." She glared at him.

Drake Gulped, as he ran a hand through his short porcupine styled hair. Letting some of the chocolate coloured hair fall out of place. He was positive, she would go through the threat.

_**2003 June 13th 11:59am**_

Siobhann groaned as she awoke. Freezing as the whirlwind of memories from last night battered against her mind, she struggled to get up, but soon found she was held down by a arms. She looked up to meet Drake's amber coloured eye's, he froze before murmuring "I'm sorry... so... so sorry..." She screamed into his shoulder, crying her heart out as he held her.

Georgia entered the room, dropping the tray she had been bringing up immedietly onto the side. "Siobhann..?" she asked tentively, putting her hand gently onto her shoulder. Her broken friend simply looked up at her from Drake's arms "She's dead, georg. My mum's dead." She whispered, sounding dead.

Georgia felt herself go numb.

_**2003 June 13th 7:45pm**_

"So you're telling me, that the supernatural is real, as in really real, as in bite your neck and fuck your corspe type real?" Siobhann simply looked towards her friend " Yes Georgia, that sort of real. I mean, look at Drake" Drake simply chuckled, Georgia grinned "well count me in, I've got nothing better to do anyway" Siobhann stared at her "Your mad..." Georgia carried on grinning "Well I've been around you long enough" she said as she grabbed her coat "Are we leaving then?" Drake simply laughed as they left the house.

Into the darkness.

* * *

**Right that's it for this one **

**review if you want**

**Anyway Flashbacks are finished. :D**


	4. The Diner

**Chapter 4, the meeting of the girls and the Winchester's...**

* * *

**Reality**

**2008 June 18th 2:45pm Middle of Nowhere**

Siobhann awoke startled, touching her face timidly, feeling the tear tracks run down her face. She sighed tiredly, running her hand down her face before looking at it, she hated having Nightmares of the past.

A bang startled her out of her reverie, as Georgia shut the door to the 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air, Georgia looked at Siobhann chuckling, she tossed the newspaper into the back seat where Siobhann was. "Look at this, Succubus at 12 o'clock" Georgia stated. Siobhann hummed a macabre tune as she picked up the newspaper "New york it is then." she grumbled as she lay back down. Georgia turned "Not speaking to me then?"

Siobhann growled "Just drive woman." laughter permiated the air as they left for their next hunt, "five years of this stuff Siobhann and were still not bored, who'd have thought..." She turned expecting an answer, but simply sighed and focused on the road, seeing Siobhann was asleep.

'Where's that jackass of a demon of yours, Siobhann...'

**Elsewhere Albany, New York**

Dean sighed, listening to his brother tiredly, still exhausted and stressed from his time with Alastair. "Sam." He rumbled "What is it that were hunting?" Sam froze mid rant, about the murders. Before looking towards his brother "Dean, have you listened to a word I've said-" Castiel who was with both of the brother's turned to look at them, expression of confusion permanently stuck on his face "You said it was a Succubus Sam." Sam nodded towards the angel, about to carry on speaking to his brother.

When a roar of an engine caught Dean's attention, he looked to the car park outside the diner, to see a 1957 Chevrolet pull in, the word 'Razor' carved into the side of it. He gave an appreciative whistle towards the car as the doors opened, revealing a young woman at the height of 5'5 ft with short, blond hair and cerulean eyes.

They watched as the petit woman turned back to the car, as the back door opened. Another woman was with her, towering over her with a height of 5'11 ft with chestnut hair, Dean and Sam froze. As the taller of the two women turned to look at them, Revaeling a hazel and gold colured eye. What freaked both of the brother's though was the upside down Crucifix scar running down and across her golden eye.

Girl's - Trollololol

Siobhann simply sighed, seeing she'd already freaked out two of the customers before she was even inside the diner. Georgia stood beside her to see what she was looking at "Hmmm... they're nice to look at Siobhann, but let's get inside, ok?" Siobhann simply nodded instead of answering. Georgia simply laughed as she opened the door to diner "You're so antisocial Siobhann." Siobhann raised an eyebrow at her, before passing her, heading for a table at the back.

"Siobhann! Stop walking so quickly!" Georgia yelped as she followed her, not realising they were being watched by two brothers and a angel. Siobhann simply grinned from where she had sat down, waitress already having a conversation with her. Georgia simply grumbled as she sat down. "Well...?" She asked, Siobhann simply smirked at her " I ordered us two hot chocolates."

"Not that!" Georgia snapped "The... You know..." She whispered, Siobhann looked at her as she put her feet up onto the table "You mean the Succubus..." She spoke teasingly

"Shhhh!" Georgia looked panicked as she looked around the diner, making sure non of the customers had heard. She glared at Siobhann afterwards, to see she was grinning, looking completely and utterly smug. "You cow..."

Winchester's - Trollolololol

Sam and Dean looked at eachother. Dean looked slightly stunned, while Sam looked puzzleed "Hunters?" he mouthed. Dean nodded in agreement. He looked towards Castiel "C'mon Cas." he murmured as he headed over two girls, with his brother.

* * *

Siobhann's P.O.V

* * *

"Excuse me..." I looked up, from my hot chocolate, I had been stirring. "Yes?" I murmured towards the three. The tallest seemed to be slightly intimated by me, while the brother, at least I think it's his brother, simply glared at myself and Georgia. I heard Georgia gulp quietly, catching the Third of the Trio's attention. He then turned his attention to me...

And I froze.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 4**


End file.
